Military Drugs
by Veelitann
Summary: Les missions, difficiles et douloureuses, la solitude, la fatigue. Lorsqu'on lui propose un moyen simple de s'oublier un court instant, il ne refuse pas. [M pour léger yaoi, contenu un peu explicite, drogue douce]


Ecrit en novembre 2005 (Non mais si, les dates ça devient important, à un moment... x'D )

La question actuelle est : continuer sur d'autres chapitres, ou laisser la chose en un one shot telle que je l'ai retrouvée après dix ans?

* * *

Military Drugs

* * *

Un soupir lui échappa, bref et très audible. Ses longues et minces mains gantées passèrent sur la partie libre de son visage, la partie inférieure. Il n'avait pas encore enlevé ce masque d'acier. Il n'en avait pas réellement envie, en fait. Durant des années, il s'était caché de cette manière, s'inventant une identité qui, jamais, n'avait été la sienne. Juste pour pouvoir venger les membres disparus de sa « très chère » famille. Mais au fond, il sentait que c'était bien mieux ainsi. Rester couvert de cette façon, garder cette protection. Comme si son intimité en souffrirait s'il cessait ce jeu de cache-cache.

Parfois, il n'osait même pas regarder dans un miroir, quand il ôtait cette barrière en début de nuit, seul dans sa chambre.

Seul.

Il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à choisir réellement quelqu'un. Du moins pas la personne qu'il lui fallait, il le sentait. Parfois, il avait l'impression de ne nourrir que des sentiments étranges, qui allaient toujours vers le côté malsain des choses. Mais probablement n'était-ce qu'une sensation ?

D'une main lente, il ramena les longues mèches de cheveux blonds presque blancs, dans son dos. Certaines restèrent, légères, posées sur le dossier du fauteuil où il siégeait derrière le grand bureau.

Il détestait ce genre d'endroit.

Deux coups furent frappés à la porte, rapides et presque hésitants. La poignée s'abaissa à sa réponse brève, son accord face à l'intrusion. Le jeune soldat se présenta brièvement, avant d'en arriver aux faits.

-Colonel, le Général Kushrenada désire vous voir…

Aussitôt qu'il l'eut dit, un livre de carrure imposante, celui-là même que le jeune homme avait sous la main, sur son bureau, vint le frapper de plein fouet au visage, lui prenant un petit cri à la fois douloureux et surpris. Au même moment passa le grand homme à côté de lui, d'un pas rapide et visiblement pressé, quelques mèches claires frôlant la joue du jeune soldat.

Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir, _lui_ ?

C'était une question qui le taraudait à chaque appel de ce genre. Une question normale, après tout, pour toute personne se la posant. Mais pas pour lui. A chaque fois, une anxiété le prenait. Un sentiment indéfinissable l'agrippait dès qu'il s'agissait de se trouver en face de _lui_. Quelque chose enserrait sa gorge, compressait son estomac, retournait ses tripes. Non pas qu'il ait peur de le voir. C'était différent.

Il connaissait ce sentiment de peur, de crainte, qui faisait suer froidement le long du dos, empêchait de réfléchir posément, calmement.

Ici, ça commençait par de l'appréhension. Puis un pincement fort le prenait, sa peau semblait soudain hypersensible. Et ce poids, lourd, qui lui pesait tout à coup. L'accélération de son rythme cardiaque se faisait sentir quand il arrivait devant la porte recherchée. Derrière laquelle _il_ siégeait, l'attendant probablement.

Le battement incessant de son cœur le rendait un peu plus nerveux à chaque seconde. Derrière son masque, il fixa la poignée de la porte. Il ne devrait pas même se poser de questions, et frapper directement, attendre l'ordre d'entrer.

Cette fois, il hésita. Que se passerait-il, s'il restait ici, sans rien faire… ? Juste à regarder cette porte… ?

Mais cette fois, ladite porte s'ouvrit de l'intérieur. Deux yeux étrécis, cadrés derrière des lunettes, se levèrent sur lui, le dévisageant du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, là où le masque ne mangeait pas la peau claire. Puis le regard se fit rieur, moqueur tour à tour. Enfin, le mépris se fit savoir au fond des prunelles sombres.

Le jeune homme se reprit alors, s'inclinant légèrement, les longues mèches blondes venant glisser de ses épaules.

-Milady…, murmura-t-il.

-Treize vous attend depuis un moment, souffla-t-elle.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre au salut, se contentant de l'informer de ce fait d'une voix lente et désagréable.

-J'en suis navré…

Le temps qu'elle sorte lui sembla trop rapide pour ne pas être déformé par son esprit. Il ne remarqua pas le regard glacé qu'elle lui dédia en se retournant à demi comme elle partait dans le couloir, pour disparaître ensuite au premier tournant.

La porte était restée entrouverte après le passage de la femme colonel. Il l'avait certainement aperçu, dans ce cas. Cependant, sa main gantée de blanc vint tout de même heurter le panneau de bois et de métal. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, la voix de velours prononçant immédiatement le « Entrez. » tant redouté.

Et il obéit.

Jamais il ne comprenait comment ses jambes faisaient pour ne pas le trahir, pour continuer à le supporter ainsi, alors que jamais il ne se serait senti mieux que par terre. Cependant, avant même de voir réellement l'autre homme, il s'inclina. Et de fait, il put à loisir se concentrer sur ses pieds.

-Oui, Général ?

Un léger rire amusé échappa à l'interpellé. Il sembla se lever, calmement, contournant le grand bureau de bois verni et surmonté d'une plaque de verre décoratif et protecteur à la fois. Le pas léger, au bruit étouffé par la moquette épaisse et le tapis du sol, l'approcha du jeune Colonel.

-Et bien, Zechs ? Je te trouve bien cérémonieux, depuis un certains temps…

Il frémit. L'homme avait bien raison. Cet état était allé crescendo, jusqu'à la forme présente. Il n'avait pas eu le temps ni les moyens de comprendre ce qui se passait.

-Désolé, Général…, s'excusa-t-il alors.

Il se redressa, alors presque nez à nez avec Treize. Aussitôt, il fit en sorte que son regard se perde dans les mèches brunes et souples surplombant une oreille.

Surtout, ne _pas_ le _fixer_. Ce serait _gênant_.

-Vous vouliez me voir… ?

-Oh…En effet.

Le Général s'éloigna d'un pas, son attention partant sur un grand tableau représentant ce qui pour Zechs n'était qu'un commun Aristocrate, face au jeune Général.

-Comme tu le sais, deux de ces pilotes sont retenus dans nos cellules…, commença-t-il.

Le blond hocha légèrement la tête. Bien sûr qu'il savait. Il avait dû sortir à bord du Tallgeese pour que cela se fasse sans trop de pertes. Sauf peut-être une blessure. Il n'avait pas encore analysé sa propre personne, depuis l'heure précédente. Si cela était bien utile de le faire.

-…J'aimerais que tu les surveilles de très près, à partir de demain.

Zechs tourna la tête, fixant cette fois l'homme, un sourcil haussé derrière son masque. Il savait que l'autre ne remarquerait rien de son expression.

-Les surveiller ? Mais…

-Prends ça comme une étude des pilotes en dehors du combat, si tu préfères.

-Mais…Ce ne sont que des adolescents, Général… !

Les surveiller, les étudier dans le temps qu'ils passeraient dans ces cellules étroites et sombres ?

-Ce ne sont que des adolescents qui menacent nos projets, des _ennemis_. Et tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque ! répliqua Treize.

Le jeune homme baissa aussitôt la tête. C'était vrai. Aussi s'inclina-t-il de nouveau.

-Bien. J'irai selon vos désirs, Général.

Se redressant, il pivota sur ses talons, sa main enserrée dans le tissu du gant avançant vers la poignée. Mais un petit bruit mat le retint au dernier moment, lui faisant faire volte-face, lentement. Treize avait donné un léger coup sur le bureau à la surface de verre, d'un doigt replié, attirant ainsi son attention.

-Dis-moi, Zechs…

Lentement, il séparait ses mots, posément, préparait sa phrase.

-Oui, Général ?

-…J'ai vu ton dernier combat.

La main posée sur la poignet métallique se crispa légèrement. Il attendit la suite.

-Il m'a semblé que quelque chose te distrayait tout le long. Ai-je tort ?

Le blond ne savait si la partie visible de son visage pâlissait comme il en autant l'impression en sentant le sang quitter sa figure.

-Je ne sais pas, Général…

-Tu l'ignores ?

Le ton se fit surpris, interrogateur.

-Je me permets quand même de te signaler que tu as l'air de plus en plus…Absent. Et bizarre…Zechs, il faudrait que l'on parle tous les deux, un jour…

-Si vous le désirez, Général…, répondit le soldat.

-Zechs ! Cesse de me vouvoyer, tu sais pertinemment que je n'aime pas quand tu me parles comme à quelqu'un de supérieur… ! se plaignit doucement le brun en fronçant quelque peu les sourcils.

- C'est pourtant le cas…Non ?

-En public, si tu veux, pas dans l'intimité ! Tu ne me faisais pas ce coup-là, _avant_…Il faudra _vraiment_ qu'on ait une discussion, toi et moi.

-Bien.

Voyant bien que ce n'était pas possible d'arriver à quelque chose le jour présent, Treize fit un léger signe de la main en soupirant, le congédiant avant de lui tourner le dos. Zechs ne prit pas garde au regard sombre qui avait accroché sa cuisse, sa hanche, sa taille et une partie de son flanc.

Et il put enfin entendre, sentir la porte de bois se refermer derrière lui. Alors seulement, il se sentit aller mieux. Il cessa de suffoquer à demi, le poids qui lui pesait tant put enfin le libérer. Ses jambes retrouvaient leur aplomb, le soutenant à présent normalement.

Il parcourut les couloirs, emprunta quelques escaliers qu'il descendit presque normalement, rejoignant les quartiers de détentes des soldats et de certains de leurs supérieurs.

Le salon dans lequel il pénétra s'avéra seulement peuplé par deux personnes. Pas une de plus avant son arrivée. L'air était quelque peu enfumé, avec une odeur particulière qui flottait dans l'ensemble de la pièce. Une odeur presque âcre, en même temps peu désagréable.

Le tout venait d'un fauteuil, dans lequel une jeune femme était confortablement installé, l'autre officier assis de travers sur l'accoudoir, penchée sur elle.

Zechs fronça les sourcils, la reconnaissant finalement entre les volutes de fumée. Aucun des deux ne semblait l'avoir entendu entrer. Regardant plus attentivement, il remarqua les doigts fins de la jeune femme levés à hauteur du visage de l'homme, tenant pour lui un semblant de pipe, longue et étroite, laquelle était seule coupable de l'état presque irrespirable des lieux.

Il s'approcha comme elle reprenait l'objet, glissant l'extrémité entre ses propres lèvres. Ce fut dans ce geste-là qu'elle aperçut l'approche du jeune Colonel, et suspendit son mouvement.

-Ah…Zechs… !

Il s'assit sur l'autre accoudoir, dans le même genre de position que l'officier, lequel laisser reposer sur lui un regard un peu absent.

-Noin ? Qu'est-ce ?

D'un regard, il indiqua la pipe qui dégageait cette odeur si particulière et agréable. La femme lieutenant sembla un peu troublée par la question, passant de nouveau l'objet à son élève.

-Rien de bien important, souffla-t-elle.

Le regard bleu ne se fit pas le moins du monde insistant, glissant sur les murs du salon.

-Ah, Zechs, reprit-elle soudain.

Elle secoua légèrement la tête, comme pour se remettre les idées en place, puis leva les yeux sur lui.

- J'ai vu l'enregistrement de ton combat de tout à l'heure. Tu m'as fait peur ! J'ai vraiment cru qu'ils t'avaient blessé, à un moment… !

Il esquissa un petit sourire, légèrement gêné d'abord, puis un peu plus calme comme il gardait finalement son bras, celui hors de portée de vue de Lucrezia, le long de son corps.

-Allons bon. Depuis quand t'inquiètes-tu pour ce genre de détail ?

Elle rit doucement, calme face au ton quelque peu moqueur.

-Mais tout de même, ajouta-t-elle, je t'ai trouvé bien long pour réagir, après cette attaque. Ce doit être pour cela.

-Peut-être, peut-être…

Il n'ajouta rien, son regard dérivant sur la tapisserie unie, dépourvue de toute décoration. Lucrezia lui dédia un coup d'œil un peu intrigué, avant d'agiter sa main devant le masque, juste en face de l'emplacement des yeux, qu'il baissa alors de nouveau sur elle.

-Mh ?

-Euh…Ca va ?

Il hocha lentement la tête, soupirant. Puis sa main du côté de Lucrezia se leva, deux doigts glissant sous son masque pour frotter ses paupières.

-Enfin…Je pense…, souffla-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas sur le coup, puis tourna les yeux vers l'autre officier. Sans vraiment lui demander son avis – il semblait d'ailleurs un peu incapable de se focaliser sur quelque chose de précis, que ce soit oralement ou physiquement –, la jeune femme attrapa entre deux doigts la longue et fine pipe. Après en avoir tiré une rapide bouffée en soupirant, elle reporta son attention sur Zechs. Et sa main vint approcher l'objet du visage du jeune homme, doucement.

-…Si ça te dit…, murmura-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est… ? redemanda-t-il au sujet de ce qu'elle lui tendait.

Il prit néanmoins la pipe entre ses doigts.

-Ca…Calme. Ca fait pas mal de bien. Surtout en des temps comme ceux-ci…, soupira Lucrezia.

-En effet. Ton « ami » a l'air _très_ calme, lui…

Le jeune soldat semblait effectivement complètement ailleurs par moment. A d'autres instants, il avait l'air de revenir parmi eux, les fixant d'un regard un peu brûlant. L'étincelle s'évaporait au bout de quelques secondes, le replongeant dans son absence rêveuse.

-C'est-à-dire ? insista-t-il doucement. De la drogue ?

Elle hésita légèrement.

-On peut dire ça comme ça…Mais ce n'est pas trop dangereux. A la base, on s'en sert comme d'un aphrodisiaque…Certains élèves appellent ça « le Calme avant la Tempête ». Il m'a semblé comprendre qu'ils se défoulaient avec ça. Et je dois dire que ce n'est pas trop mal, comme méthode.

-Et bien…, marmonna-t-il alors. Ca doit être beau, les dortoirs de vos écoles, Lieutenant Noin…

Elle baissa légèrement la tête, retenant de justesse un rougissement gêné, ses hautes pommettes se colorant tout de même de rose. Et puis, son regard se releva soudain sur le jeune homme, à un mouvement qu'elle n'attendait finalement pas trop, après la remarque et le ton qu'il avait utilisés.

L'extrémité de la pipe était à présent entre ses lèvres délicates, alors qu'il prenait une bouffée de la drogue proposée.

-…Zechs… ?

Soufflant la fumée lentement, la tête légèrement, juste à demi, inclinée vers l'avant, le Colonel haussa une épaule à la question non formulée.

- J'ai seulement besoin de me calmer, Noin.

Elle se détendit alors, bien que de toute façon peu nerveuse suite à ce qu'elle avait déjà pu absorber comme dose. Aussi s'adossa-t-elle confortablement contre le dossier du fauteuil, yeux mi-clos, savourant les effets de l'absentéisme mental qui l'accablait par moment.

Ca n'avait pas le même goût, la même odeur que le tabac dont il avait l'habitude de temps à autre. C'était…Différent, certainement. Il réitéra son geste, longuement, prenant son temps, analysant ce qu'il fumait. Doux, peut-être. Une légère sensation poivrée, que supplantait un parfum, finalement enivrant, de vanille.

Parfois, il se sentit partir. Son esprit migrait vers des pensées qu'il ne se savait pas avoir. Des suggestions personnelles d'abord. Puis un peu plus clairement, de véritables pensées, dont il avait sur le coup un peu peur qu'elles ne dévient sur un sujet non-catholique. Il se rassura cependant, et même cela le surprit : qui pouvait bien entrer dans ses pensées ?

D'ordinaire, il prenait garde à ne pas se laisser aller à ce genre de « songes », ce genre d'images. Aussi, se souvenant de cela, il cligna des yeux, un peu perturbé en voyant réapparaître dans son champs de vision le mur à la morne tapisserie.

Un vague coup d'œil à Noin lui apprit qu'elle s'était laissée aller aux délices des visions décidément peu 'catholiques', provoquées par la drogue. Du moins en eut-il l'impression. Les lèvres vermeilles étaient entrouvertes, les paupières closes. Son corps semblait par moment parcouru de frissons de désir, peut-être même de plaisir. De légers soupirs.

Un autre bruit, plus un grognement, lui parvint de l'autre côté du fauteuil. Mais à ce niveau-là, il n'osa même pas regarder l'état dans lequel pouvait bien se trouver l'autre soldat, lequel avait glissé de l'accoudoir pour se terminer comme une masse sur le sol.

Et lui avait toujours le bout de la pipe entre les lèvres, aspirant machinalement des bouffées tout en regardant finalement dans le vague.

Peut-être était-il fatigué ? En tout cas, il se sentait glisser de l'accoudoir à son tour. Peu désireux de finir sur le sol comme l'officier, il secoua la tête, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, lesquelles se chevauchaient légèrement, commençant à être embrumées. Il se redressa, sa bouche quitta la pipe, presque à regret – en fait, c'était bien agréable de fumer cette chose – et la glissa dans la main entrouverte de Lucrezia, qui réagit à peine à cela. Puis il descendit de son pseudo perchoir, ses idées tellement ailleurs qu'il ne sentit pas la vague de douleur qui le lança soudain dans tout le côté opposé à la Lieutenant.

Il remonta les étages, lentement. Finalement, ce petit moment au salon avait été bénéfique ; il se sentait plus calme. Plus reposé aussi, peut-être. Pourtant, il n'avait pas encore dormi. Et il se faisait tard.

Il étouffa un soupir de soulagement quand, enfin, il atteignit la porte de ses appartements, où il se réfugia. Il ôta seulement sa veste d'officier de OZ, l'esprit trop ailleurs pour seulement penser à se changer. Ses bottes volèrent dans un coin, au hasard. Tant pis. Ce soir, il n'avait pas envie de faire des efforts de rangement. Et ce fut donc ainsi, encore vêtu, une paire de chaussures en vrac quelque part dans la chambre, qu'il se laissa tomber sur le grand lit froid. Ce fut d'abord un frémissement qui le parcourut, peut-être à cause de cette différence de température antre l'air et les draps. Puis un frisson, comme ses pensées se remettaient à dériver, passant outre son état naturel de gentleman et sa raison. Pour une fois, les hormones s'exprimaient à cœur ouvert.

Femmes, hommes même, défilèrent, leur image imprimée sous ses paupières, juste devant ses yeux. Des images…Jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne s'était connu de telles pensées que celles qui se faisaient savoir là, juste maintenant.

A mesure que la drogue lui montait à la tête – et elle avait bien eu le temps de s'infiltrer en lui, après le temps passé dans les escaliers – il sentait son corps devenir de plus en plus brûlant, désireux. Quelque chose le taraudait, fortement, quelque chose montait en lui, s'insinuait dans ses veines, dans ses sens.

Une sensation grisante se faisait connaître.

Une impression de…Chaleur. Une chaleur qui naissait juste au niveau sensible du bas-ventre. Un léger gémissement résonna dans la pièce, qu'il reconnut comme sien sans s'en soucier pour autant. Et une pensée parmi tant d'autre, selon laquelle il eut été préférable qu'il ôta ses vêtements : le pantalon de l'uniforme était trop étroit pour son état actuel.

Et la chaleur grimpait, s'étalait, venait lécher sa peau, sans pour autant quitter les parties intimes de son anatomie. Il avait chaud. Très chaud. Et il avait _envie_. Cette envie oppressante. Ce désir qu'il ressentait parfois avant de l'envoyer au diable. Dieu qu'il était étrange de laisser cette envie-là s'exprimer…Ce besoin de se laisser aller…

Une de ses mains glissa en bas de son ventre, rencontrant l'obstacle du pantalon. Peu importait. Les doigts continuèrent leur chemin sur le tissu, atteignant l'entrejambe. Il _sentit_. Le désir, l'envie, le besoin. Ce contact, bien qu'avec lui-même, l'enhardit, tout en faisant grandir cette sensation, ce désir.

_Désir_.

_Envie_.

_Besoin_.

Il n'avait pas remarqué. N'avait pas prêté attention, dans son état fiévreux. Ses mains chaudes défaisaient avec précipitation le ceinturon de son vêtement, déboutonnaient la fermeture du pantalon étroit. Il sentait cette envie pousser de plus en plus fort, pressante et oppressante, contre le tissu du sous-vêtement.

Tissu derrière lequel ses doigts fins glissèrent, partant nourrir ce besoin qui émanait de lui-même, pour satisfaire cette partie brûlante qui n'attendait que ça. Même pas besoin de penser à grand-chose pour cela. La drogue se chargeait de lui servir les pensées les plus malpropres qui lui eussent été données d'avoir dans toute sa vie. Parfois même, des images qu'il ne pensait pas seulement exister en ce monde. Ou qu'il ne se savait pas imaginer, tout simplement.

Ce fut probablement une pensée, vague, très éloignée, différente des autres, un visage, une expression sur des traits connus…Ce fut cette vision qui l'amena probablement à la jouissance. Un frisson le parcourut tout entier, la chaleur le quittant à mesure que le temps passait. Les images s'évaporèrent en partie, ses absences diminuèrent, de moitié seulement, tandis qu'il sombrait dans les limbes d'un sommeil assez peuplé. Puis la douleur se fit sentir, sourde et trop présente. Tout le côté gauche de son corps commençait à le faire souffrir. Il roula sur le côté opposé, gémissant, pour des raisons différentes de plus tôt, cette fois.

Peut-être devrait-il se rendre à l'hôpital. Là, maintenant, tout de suite ? Il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Et puis, dans son état, encore groggy, encore drogué, même…

Non. Plus tard. Pour le moment, il dormait.


End file.
